Strategy meeting
by Deezaster82
Summary: "I thought you knew better not to challenge me" Starscream purred. Starscream and Megatron relax around a cube, then over the desk, after a strategy meeting gone well. Just a pwp (G1/ One-shot/ sticky)


Oh lookie, another of these bunnies!

To be honest, I'm in a Megastar roll right now. So please have this while I go write the next chapter of 'what it is all about'.

Disclaimer: ( I always forget that thing) Transformers belong to Hasbro. I am making no money with this.

Warning: PWP. (Sticky). Starscream/Megatron. Just what it says.

**Strategy meeting**

The lightning was kept dim at all time in the sunken 'Victory' ship, as a mean to conserve energy. But, that evening, they just added to the uncharacteristically relaxed ambiance of Megatron's office.

He and Starscream had spend the last few groons of the day devising plans for the next raid. For once, the discussions and strategy-making, based on Soundwave's recently collected information, had gone surprisingly smoothly.

Starscream, datapad in hand, was giving the plan a final checkout, his feet unprofessionally propped up on the desk. On the other side of said-desk, Megatron was sitting straight on his seat and silently waited for Starscream to finish reading.

He prepared himself mentally for the unavoidable rude comments and rants his second-in-command was certain to give him. The seeker had a sharp optic for detail and never failed to notice the smallest flaw in a strategy plan.

That particularity of him was one of the reasons why Megatron had chosen him as his right-hand mech. Too bad the seeker was so very aware of how competent he was. The knowledge of his own value made him so arrogant that, more often than not, his arrogance spoiled his efficiency.

That was too bad really. Megatron was almost certain that, if Starscream didn't have that foolish obsession to replace him as the leader of the Decepticons, their efficiency as a team would have earned them the Victory over the Autobots already.

But of course, he could never tell.

Eventually, Starscream placed the datapad back on the desk and looked up at Megatron with a smug smile. The warlord quickly changed the setting of his ever-present fusion cannon to 'low'. He didn't want to accidentally kill his best soldier in a moment of uncontrollable rage.

Even if that rage was deserved.

Megatron looked at Starscream, his expression dangerously calm and expectant. " So?" he finally asked as the seeker was yet to comment.

" So, nothing" Starscream said. " It is a good plan. The only thing we still have to decide is when we put it into execution."

The gunformer tilted his head slightly. He was surprised by the lack of malice in his second's tone of voice. " Nothing?" He repeated. " Really?"

" Seeing as I was the one to bring forward most of the ideas for this plan, I don't see how it could go wrong." The seeker said matter-of-facty, uncrossing his legs only to switch the position of his feet before crossing them on the desk again with a loud 'thud'.

Megatron secretly couldn't believe his luck. What the seeker had just said wasn't entirely true; they had both equally invested themselves into the plan. The strategy was just as much his as it was Starscream's. Only on a few occasions had they worked so efficiently together in the past, an event that was worth remembering.

When had last time been? A few million of years ago.

Megatron felt like commenting on that.

" You are strangely compliant today, Starscream. How generous of you to spare me our usual arguments." He remarked without sarcasm.

The Air commander shrugged.

" I enjoy my flight best when I actually have energon to burn."

Last raid had been a disaster and the Decepticons lost more energon to their wounded than they earned from their stealing.

" Be reassured then." Megatron lifted his hand as if to swear an oath. " If next raid goes as planned, we'll have plenty energon to store, consume and send to Cybertron."

" And then I hope you'll realize the value of my clever advices." Starscream said, puffing out his chest arrogantly.

Megatron stood up from his seat and leaned up toward Starscream threateningly. " Know this. I would listen to you more often if you'd agree to cooperate like you did today, without the insults, foolish tirades and insufferable comments you usually decorate your 'clever advices' with."

Starscream stood unaffected by the menacing stance of his leader. He ignored him too, focusing his gaze somewhere behind Megatron.

" All this talking and thinking made me hungry." He declared, his expression one of boredom. " Would you mind giving me some from that cube over there ?" He asked- or rather, commanded- pointing at the full cube of pink liquid standing next to a pile of datapads on the shelf.

Megatron didn't even look at what the seeker was pointing. His optics wrinkled dangerously.

" This is high grade, not common energon and it is mine." He warned.

" Ah don't be so selfish, Megatron...My own rations are gone and I think I deserve this little treat, if only because I was nice tonight."

Strange choice of words, Megatron thought. But he didn't dwell on that. He was still on a very decent mood though and decided to indulge his second, if only for this once.

" If you really need it... But I won't do the service, so go and help yourself." He said, waving his hand at the cube.

Starscream took his time pulling his legs off the table and walked nonchalantly around the desk to get his drink. He filled two smaller cubes out of the bigger one and gave one to Megatron.

" Drink with me? To an efficiently completed strategy plan?"

The warlord accepted the drink- it was his after all - and granted his subordinate a smile.

" I guess a drink won't hurt." He grumbled and touches his cube to Starscream. " To victory." he cheered, though it lacked the enthusiasm of his usual pre-battle speeches.

Starscream pulled his chair so he could sit next to him and they drank their cube in comfortable silence, looking at each other from time to time as they did so.

It was almost frightening, Megatron mused, how pretty Starscream looked when his face wasn't distorted into a malevolent smirk or a disgusted sneer. How long has it been, he wondered, since he had last seen the seeker smile for the sake of simply being content with the moment.

A long time, he realized.

The ex-gladiator suddenly felt curious as to whether Starscream could find him attractive enough to want to spend a night- ot two- with him.

He, certainly, had always found the seeker attractive. Be it his body, his personality or his skills, so many particularities that had caught the warlord's interest. But he wouldn't simply take him, no. Megatron found no pleasure in taking what wasn't willingly given to him.

" Megatron" Starscream was the first to break the silence, as it could only be expected from him. " perhaps should I retire for the night?" he placed his now-empty cube on the desk and stood.

" Are you in need of recharge?" the warlord asked, casually.

" Not really."

" Then you might stay and have another cube if you wish." Megatron said, placing his own finished cube in front of him.

Starscream collected his cube and reached out to take Megatron's just as the warlord moved to stand up. The ex-gladiator's shoulder collided with his chest, which made the seeker lost his balance. Much by reflex, Megatron extended a hand to steady him, he caught a wing.

" Oh" the little surprised moan that escaped Starscream's mouth startled them both but Megatron was the first to grin at it.

The seeker snarled. He grabbed both Megatron's arm and throat in a clearly offensive way. The warlord, always prepared for an attack, - and more so when Starscream was near- squeezed the wing in his grasp, hard.

They wrestled around for a bit, knocking the cubes off the table and almost breaking the main cube too. Not wanting his precious high grade to join the debris on the floor, Megatron pushed Starscream away from the shelve and slammed him down on the desk. The seeker hissed at him angrily and pushed back with all his might.

As he assured his grip and stability, the warlord watched his wrestling partner squirm unsuccessfully. He suddenly found this very amusing and his ire dissipated completely.

On the desk, trapped by both Megatron's strength pressing down on him and his wings that didn't allow him to roll around, Starscream seethed.

Megatron chuckled. "You are smart, you are fast but, on the ground and when it comes to brute force, you are at a disadvantage."

"Oh frag you!" Starscream said. He stopped fighting since it only tired him up.

" Whenever you are willing, my dear second" Megatron half-joked.

Starscream looked straight at him and his sneer turned into a smirk. " Be careful, leader, I could take your words to spark."

Megatron laughed low. " I'd love to see you try."

Starscream made his move fast, too fast for Megatron who found himself frozen in shock and pain as the seeker's head shot up and his fangs sank into his leader's bottom lip.

He pulled out in reflex and Starscream followed, pushing violently until Megatron fell backward, his balance lost.

The warlord landed hard on the seat under him. Starscream slid gracefully down from the desk and straddled Megatron's lap. " I thought you knew better not to challenge me." he purred. "

Megatron smiled darkly at him. His mouth was bleeding from where his second had bitten him. Starscream stared at it for a moment and moved in as Megatron leaned up. Their lips met in the middle, the seeker now able to taste more of his leader's blood.

The warlord moved against him, feeling the charge rise already. Their small fight had heated their bodies up and the seeker on his lap felt pleasantly warm, he bit down into a full dark gray lip and tasted the savor of their mixed fuel.

Starscream hissed in warning and broke the kiss but his offended expression was somewhat spoiled by his optics rendered dim by arousal. He went in once again, this time sinking his sharp fangs deep into Megatron's throat as the ex-gladiator relocated his hands on tempting white wings. He squeezed, tearing a groan out of the seeker's vocalizer.

" Fragger" Starscream leaned away again, his lips gleaming with energon. Megatron growled low and pulled him in for yet another heated kiss.

They started to move against each other, their armor scrapping and cringing as neither bothered to be gentle or take it slow. Their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths, each winning in turn, neither conceding a victory.

" You'll never want someone else once I'm done with you." Starscream promised. One of his hand moved down between their bodies and pawned at Megatron's crotch panel.

" Always overrating yourself, Starscream." Megatron smirked, one hand still clenching at a wing, the other groping along a white thigh.

He looked down at the blue hand finally finding the catches to his panel and removing it. Starscream set the piece of armor aside and took a good look. " Afraid it might bite you?" Megatron mocked.

" shut up." The seeker added action to the warning and kissed him before he could further comment. He removed his own panel, took Megatron's hand away from his thigh and led it to his fully erected spike. In his mouth, the warlord moaned. Was it surprise or something else, he couldn't know for sure. Still, the hand closed around his equipment willingly.

" Yesss" Starscream gasped in pleasure. He leaned down until his wings touched the edge of the desk. Megatron drank into the beautiful sight he offered, the seeker was truly desirable even thought _everything_ about him was arrogant.

Now that he could no longer reach the wings, Megatron's hand relocated on his second's smooth sides. Starscream didn't look like a femme, but he was still somewhat curvy for a mech. The warlord's hand followed the curve of his waist to round hips and continued downward to the red valve cover. That is when Starscream slapped his hand away and straightened up.

" Megatron, if my memory doesn't fail me... This was about **me** fragging _you._"

" What?!" Megatron shouted and removed his other hand from Starscream's spike.

The seeker climbed down from his lap and helped him up. Megatron followed naturally. " Don't tell me you'd find it below yourself to get it from me?"

" I am your leader, when it comes to be on top, I am the natural choice." Megatron stated, looking down at Starscream.

" Then you are backing down from your own challenge?" Starscream reminded him. He pushed Megatron against the desk and pressed against him. "I thought you'd be above all prejudices and preconceived ideas. There should be no shame in this: Sometimes, you give, some other times, you receive. You should see it like a nice change and nothing else."

As he said so, he sneaked a blue finger between his leader's thighs and pushed it slowly into his valve. " Don't worry, I'm very good at this."

Oh Megatron could tell, the single finger inside of him had already found a nice spot. He considered this. Even though he had wanted to be on top, he could only admit that Starscream was right. He had considered this before when bringing a berth partner to overload: Being on the receiving end seemed quite nice. He had often wondered how it felt.

But this was Starscream, his treacherous second-in-command. Certainly he'd brag about this the first occasion he gets!

Though...The seeker was a liar. Even if he didn't get Megatron the way he wanted him, nothing could prevent him from pretending otherwise.

Now there was two very talented fingers in Megatron's valve and if he wanted to put a stop to this, he'd better do it now...before he changed his mind.

Starscream's other hand wrapped itself around the warlord's own spike, caressing softly then pumping violently, Megatron roared and pressed onto him. A third finger found its way inside of him and he could only ask for more.

" Tell anyone about this...and I'll.." He started but was interrupted by Starscream's mouth on his. The seeker kissed him deeply, pressed against him, and it was really too late for Megatron to complain, he had forgotten he wanted to.

He bit the gasp he had been about to let out the moment Starscream slid into him and reciprocated the light pain he felt by clawing viciously at the seeker's wings. The air commander hissed but didn't stop pushing in. At some point, he remained still, waiting for Megatron's valve to open for him before he could move in further.

" What are you waiting for?" his leader eventually snarled. " move!"

He obeyed, for once willingly, the order and slid all the way in. He moved slow at first but soon gained rhythm and, encouraged by the noises coming from Megatron, speed up.

He knew they both liked it wild, fast and a fairly rough and didn't wait for approval before moving in earnest, always faster and harder. Sure enough, Megatron responded in kind, trusting against him just as hard.

Their bodies were now molten lava-hot as their metal collided hard with the desk, leaving noticeable dents in the sturdy piece of furniture. All thought of shame gone, Megatron welcomed each of Starscream's trust and listened to each of his pleasure-filled groan. It felt decidedly good, the seeker hadn't lied this time. Propped up on the desk, the warlord spread his thighs to better accommodate Starscream's narrow hips and clenched his wing tips possessively, keeping him from stopping what he was doing.

Megatron could only admit it, Starscream knew very well what he was doing and he was indeed good at it. Sometimes, the seeker changed the angle of his hips slightly and that felt better than anything he had experienced in the past, though Megatron would sooner poison himself with stale energon than admit to it.

The noise of their ragged vents couldn't muffle their moans.

" Yes! Megatron!" Starscream said, his optics gone completely dark crimson in pleasure. " C..close" Megatron growled, only now ashamed to admit it. " Aah...close too" Starscream gasped. " You go first." Megatron supplied. " No w-way" Starscream resisted. He snarled as Megatron clenched his valve around him. " Ch-cheater!"

The gunformer clamped his hands on Starscream's aft and forced his hips move like he wanted them to. Hissing in frustration, Starscream kissed him forcefully, partly for revenge, partly to muffle his own scream of ecstasy as he finally submitted to overload.

"Yessss!" Megatron rasped in victory as Starscream trembled against and inside of him. He didn't last long himself, his sensors ablaze, he howled his own release.

The seeker pulled out of the embrace, slowly turned around, leaned backward and rested in Megatron's arms. " Tell me, wasn't I the best lover you ever had?" The asked smugly.

The warlord chuckled warmly, playfully nudging a wing tip. " The thing is, I haven't _had_ you yet. I can't really tell."

That earned him an elbow in the chest but when he turned around, Starscream's grin matched his.

END.

Thank you for reading, please leave a review.

Could you please answer this pool for me?

Bottom!Megatron is:

1) Weird.

2) Not realistic.

3) Interesting


End file.
